


COLOURWAY

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Developing Relationship, England (Country), Established Relationship, F/F, London, Love, References to Depression, Sad, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soojin brings girlfriend Shuhua back around as the other young woman suffers from anxiety due to a rival socio-economic studiest constant aggressive behaviour
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 16





	COLOURWAY

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song called COLOURWAY by Welsh singer, Novo Amor

"Don't you find it lonely up there on your big throne?" Soojin remarked up at Shuhua in her study; Shuhure was on a ladder, because two sides of Shuhua's study had floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, and, Shuhua wasn't tall enough to reach right to the top. Shuhua lived in a big old three story Edwardian townhouse in the the West end of London, in Chiswick, a accomplished socio-economic study author, but, Soojin knew Shuhua better than anyone else in the world did; the exclusive publishers, the snobby neighbours, the mentally-ill and taking-natured colleagues, the harsh, impersonal hustle and bustle of the city in general.

"Oh, shut up." Shuhua whisperedly hissed down to her on-again-off-again girlfriend of the last five years, Soojin. 

"Why are you getting cross at me?" Soojin murmured, her hand reaching up and tugging on the hip pocket of Shuhua's tailored 1950's style pencil trousers, her eyes gazing up to Shuhua's cream jersey turtleneck blouse with the sleeves that went to a inch or two above her elbows. "I'm not Minnie."

"That's not it." Shuhua averted her eyes, looking back to the books on the shelf. Minnie was a fellow socio-economic study author, and, when Shuhua's study had gone to number one instead of hers, a year-long underlying fury had erupted into a blatantly obvious, passionate loathing.

"What's going on then?" Soojin remarked.

"I'm so sick of this fake love." Shuhua abandoned the book search and climbed down the ladder before taking a seat on the floor beside its bottom rungs. "Everyone in the University and the region of my study and the neighbouring studies carrying on over me and all I'm doing is just been a faceoutius, do-gooder, politically-correct, irritating cunt just as Minnie says." Shuhua scoffed bitterly. 

"Minnie's uncouth." Soojin commented truthfully.

"Minnie's a part of the real world; the natural world." Shuhua scowled. Soojin regarded her.

"Oh, is that why she carries on like a spiteful twat?" Soojin inquired sardonically, mindful all the same of Shuhua's obvious anxiety.

"There's nothing about me to be spiteful about." Shuhua didn't look at Soojin as he murmured a answer.

"Yeah?" Soojin hummed the question.

"Yes." Yuki responded.

Soojin's head tipped to the side, gazing at Shuhua intently. "I don't think that." She said. "You know I don't think that."

"You're in love with me." Shuhua answered. "Supposed to be in love with me." She looked to the ceiling of her study for a brief few moments. "It doesn't matter what you think. You're blind."

"That's unkind of you." Soojin told Shuhua.

Shuhua still didn't look at her.

"I can see every part of you." Soojin murmured.

"You can't." Shuhua answered bluntly.

"Yes, I can." Soojin continued patiently, un-botheredly. "I can see your lonliness, your vulnerability, your insecurity, your shame, your revulsion, your regret. Everything that's filling you up to the brim inside you now."

Shuhua was silent for a long time. "You should go."

"You don't really want me too." Soojin told him. "The moment I'm out the door it'll just been another crippling regret to added to your mountain."

"I'm not a good person." Shuhua whispered. "I'll just lock you up away somewhere in me, hurt you. All your freedom gets taken away, and, it's just a waste..."

Soojin shifted in closer to Shuhua, sitting beside him. She collected one of Shuhua's hands in her own two hands, and, she gazed down at Shuhua's flawless, thin-fingered hands. One of Soojin's hands ran over Shuhua's fingers, and, she sensed Shuhua's head turning to the side to watch her doing this. 

"But what a way..." Soojin told Shuhua quietly. "Being locked in your heaven always..."

Shuhua's head came down to rest on Soojin's shoulder. Soojin's head rested on top of Yuki's.

They stayed like that in silence for a very, very long time.


End file.
